


Four Words

by DekuPrince



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuPrince/pseuds/DekuPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't remember you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Words

"You couldn’t have forgotten — " As if to prove his point Silver tries to get closer, like maybe she wasn't seeing his face clearly and had somehow mistaken him for someone else. He freezes when she leans away from him, the same way you would from stranger when trying to keep a polite distance between the two of you. He’s hurt at first, confused, but not worried.  
  


Not until he’s told that the damage is permanent. She’ll never regain her memories, she'll be lucky if she can form and retain any long term memories after the physical trauma her accident caused. With a sadness, the Doctor said at least she's alive, hand light on Silver's shoulder in a brief condolence.  
  


From then on everything is painful. Given their age difference it’s hard to rebuild _any_ kind of relationship, much less the kind they'd shared before. Silver knows Blue only tries at first because she sees the copious amounts of pictures she has of them together in her apartment, and acknowledges that Silver has a key to her place and his things in her guest room. She agrees he used to be family.  
  


It’s not enough. Used to. _Used to_.  
  


The worst part is that she’s happier like this, Silver thinks. She never has the awful, plaguing nightmares that she used to, she never stares off in a sad kind of way when things catch up with her and she thinks no one is watching, reminded of the things she’s been through, all the things she's done. She’s still Blue, still has her wit, her sharp tongue. But there’s something so, so wrong about seeing her eyes pass over him, or worse, looking through him without emotion.  
  


Silver can tell quickly that she doesn’t know what to do about him. Her sense of obligation to her past self is flimsy and her attempts to include him in her life are halfhearted at best. Silver resents her for this, illogically so, but can’t stay away, no matter how hard he tries.  
  


Not when he sees her reconnecting flawlessly with Yellow, Red, and then Green. Silver’s distress is evident enough that even his Father comes out of the woodwork at some point, pulling strings so that Blaine shows up with Mewtwo to try and go into her mind and find what she’s lost. All with no luck.  
  


Life is drastically colder without her. He’s lost his one constant. The patient listener that understood him better, and deeper, than Silver’s ever thought to let another person be.  
  


It forces him to open up to others when he realizes his silence and pent up emotions have effected his health. It’s a slow process letting Gold and Crystal in more about his time with Pryce and the years after. He hates the pity in their looks, but is thankful that they don't treat him differently when all there is to say about it is said.  
  


A small blessing in the shithole of a situation, but one that can’t outweigh the awful thing that brought him to it.  
  


Everything hurts until Silver stops wiping the tears off his face, and starts to properly mourn Blue for what she is; dead.


End file.
